The invention relates to a bearing for a stabilizer of a wheel suspension for motor vehicles.
The German Patent Document DE 39 04 833 C1 discloses a bearing for a stabilizer of a wheel suspension for motor vehicles. Said bearing exhibits on the stabilizer a guide ring, which is overlapped by an elastic bearing body. It is connected in a fixed manner to the body of the motor vehicle and induces, together with the guide ring, an exact guide of the stabilizer in the transverse direction. Moreover, German Patent Document DE 28 17 712 A1 (corresponding British application GB 2 021 053A) discloses a connecting element for a stabilizer to stabilize the rolling action. Said connecting element comprises two sleeves, which are connected together by means of a toothing and which are attached to the stabilizer ends to be connected.
An object of the invention is to provide a bearing for a stabilizer of a wheel suspension. Said bearing is dirt resistant and noiseless and also enables easy mounting on the stabilizer.
The invention achieves this object according to preferred embodiments of the invention by providing a bearing for a stabilizer of a wheel suspension for motor vehicles, said bearing comprising an elastic bearing element, which envelops the stabilizer at a bearing point and which in use is rigidly connected to a body member of the motor vehicle, wherein the elastic bearing element with an inner sleeve is disposed on the stabilizer; and wherein the bearing element can be connected in a rotationally secure manner to the stabilizer by corresponding locking elements between the inner sleeve and the stabilizer.
Further advantageous features of preferred embodiments of the invention are described herein and in the claims.
Advantages, targeted primarily with the invention, lie in the fact that a rotationally fixed connection of the stabilizer with the bearing element by locking elements will prevent relative movements between the stabilizer and the sliding surfaces of the bearing element and thus eliminate squeaking noises.
A rotationally fixed connection is achieved, according to preferred embodiments of the invention, in that the inner sleeve exhibits a free, protruding sleeve segment with a polygonal internal shape as the first locking element, which overlaps a ring, which is connected to the stabilizer and which exhibits a polygonal external shape as the second locking element. According to the invention, the locking elements can comprise corresponding multiple toothed profiles or multiple cornered profiles. Thus, the invention produces in a simple manner a shape lock between the stabilizer and the bearing element. All contours that are suitable for the transfer of moments, such as multiple toothed profiles, two cornered, six cornered or eight cornered profiles, can be used as the external contour. In this respect alternative embodiments are contemplated where the ring is pressed onto the stabilizer and where it is a plastic ring that is molded on.
In particular, an elastic ring element between the inner sleeve and the outer sleeve of the bearing element makes it possible to twist the stabilizer. This ring element is vulcanized, for example, onto the inner and the outer sleeve.
According to the invention, the outer sleeve is rigidly connected to the body or chassis of a motor vehicle or to the chassis auxiliary frame. For ease of assembly the outer sleeve and/or the inner sleeve comprise(s) two shells, where the shells exhibit stops, by means of which an attachment takes place.
The elastic ring element between the sleeves brings about a defined distance and permits a bearing that is simultaneously both radially rigid and slightly rotational.
To coordinate the tolerances, the invention provides a layer of rubber or a layer exhibiting an identical effect between the inner sleeve and the stabilizer.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.